TheStormlsComing
|image1 = TheStormlsComing.png |caption1 = 's avatar, as of 4:20 AM 6/3/19. |rank = N/A |current_rank = Participant|former_rank(s) = Experienced Participant, Administrator|favorite_eras = Anything before 1900.|favorite_roles = Greece, Eastern Roman Empire, Ptolemaic Egypt, Republic of Texas, Persia, South Africa, Gran Colombia}} is a retired Administrator of Risk Universalis III, and was an influential member of the minibuilding community during its later years. Before playing Risk TheStormlsComing (shortened TSIC) was a somewhat prominent figure in the minibuilding community prior to playing Risk Universalis, having moderated for a handful of building groups. He was a founder of the elite group known as "skwad", comprised primarily of influential people within the minibuilding community. Outside of building groups, he was also a fairly notable warclanner; he had strong ties to several powerful families at the time, such as the Kiblers/Models and the Maeda. Risk career TSIC joined Risk around August of 2015, being one of the first hundred members of the group. He was quickly promoted to Experienced Participant by Amnity (ArmadaStudios at the time) and then promoted again to Administrator shortly afterward, mostly due to his connections to early Risk admins BlubTheWhale and Cancermore. Following a disagreement with Amnity involving artwork he made for Risk, TSIC quit in early 2016; however, he was then reinstated a couple months afterwards and continued his work as an admin for another two years. He retired from Risk in mid/late 2018, mostly due to time constraints and a lack of interest in what he considered to be a "declining playerbase". Legacy Although he has fallen into obscurity, TSIC was notable in his time for his many powerful connections; having been close friends with Johnsony, Eurostate, Worthe, GeneralKarnip, and many other prominent figures throughout Risk's history. He was a member of several underground secret Risk societies, most notably the aforementioned "skwad". Despite his relatively esoteric status nowadays, his influence still lives on in certain vestiges of Risk culture; for example, he coined the term "riskord" (originally "riskcord"). Those who still remember him likely view him as either one of the more corrupt and unpleasant administrators throughout Risk's history; or as a mostly harmless prankster who simply wanted to preserve the sense of fun and banter that Risk was mostly devoid of following its explosion in popularity. Risk 2: FC Boogaloo Rejoining the group in late 2019, TSIC as of recently spends most of time on Risk dicking around in Forced Customs with a few of his friends. He's garnered a bit of a reputation as a jaded oldfag with an obsession for neat borders; as well as having a penchant for feuding with braindead Trusted Participants and Moderators over semantics relating to custom nation names. While being comparatively toxic towards the relatively soft-skinned players of current day Risk, he still tries to help out players with making borders and figuring out relatively realistic lore and whatnot; essentially, backseat moderating. Outside of Risk While he has mostly quit Roblox, TSIC continues to moderate for a few different Roblox-related groups. He now spends most of his time either working, shitposting, or messing around online with his friends. He is also the webmaster of a shitty Neocities website, and is a cult leader on the side. Category:Ex-Group Member Category:Members Category:Retired Admins Category:PMB/TBBC